veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
Raven's Eye
Raven's Eye is a is a Necromantic Spell (Mental Skill) of the First Twilight Circle that allows Scarlett to view a scene through the eyes of a nearby Raven. Raven's Eye is an active Mental Skill. It must first be placed on the game's QuickBar before it can be invoked. The action is disabled (icon dimmed) if no Raven is in range (no icon displayed). The Raven's Eye icon appears on the screen when a Raven is in range (if Scarlett has learned the spell, though it doesn't matter if it is currently on the QuickBar). So, Scarlett only needs to invoke it when that icon suggests the possibility. Raven's Eye provides Scarlett with views of very specific locations to help her find places she might otherwise miss. (See below.) Scarlett can only learn this Mental Skill after she has learned at least one Level of Mastery of its prerequisite, Raven's Wrath. Also, she must have has accumulated sufficient Skill Points; and found a suitable Necromancy Trainer. Scarlett's first opportunity to learn Raven's Eye will be when she meets Edmundo in the Water Gateway, where there are no ravens. This spell has only a single Level of Mastery. Raven's Eye is the final and highest spell of the First Twilight Circle. Learning it qualifies the player for the Master of the First Twilight Circle Achievement (Trophy). __TOC__ Raven's Eye Views Raven's Eye provides Scarlett with views of very specific locations to help her find places she might otherwise miss. The views are fixed points, though they are a "live" image including any people or creatures currently at the fixed scene. Ravens are only present in outdoor locations; there are no Raven's views to be had inside buildings or underground. A few of these locations may be important to her primary mission, but most are ancillary tasks involving treasure or Achievements (Trophies) or just places of general interest. (Click on any of the thumbnails of maps below to enlarge it. The standard icons represent where Scarlett can invoke the Raven's Eye spell and the red-tinted icons show where the Raven's view is located.) Raven's Eye Views in San Pasquale There are three Ravens in the San Pasquale area. When Scarlett first sets out on her adventure, she will not yet know the Raven's Eye Mental Skill. While she can return to San Pasquale at any time, the story will bring her back later in the game, anyway, giving her an opportunity to use this ability. (Click on the thumbnail to enlarge the map.) The three Raven's views in San Pasquale are: Ravens_View_San_Pasquale_Copper_Mine_Entrance.jpg|Abandoned Copper Mine Entrance Ravens_View_San_Pasquale_Ruins.jpg|Old Ruins in the Mountains Ravens_View_San_Pasquale_Skeleton_in_Forest.jpg|Skeleton in Forest * Abandoned Entrance to Copper Mine - This secondary entrance to the Copper Mine is that the eastern edge of town, accessible only via the roof above Mattheo's Blacksmith Shop. Scarlett can reach it by climbing up the stairs inside the smithy or the ladder west of the village water fountain, or by going through the Copper Mine itself, this time using her war hammer to smash down the barred doors. Entering will reveal a new section of mine corridor with some additional treasures to be looted. * Old Ruins - If Scarlett didn't visit these ruins before, there may still be a few Assassins here as well as a chest of treasure. * Skeleton in Forest - This Raven allows Scarlett to spot a Skeleton lying against a tree in the forest, north of the Forest Hut and west of the fork in the trail. Once Scarlett has learned both The Whisper and Unworldly Clutch Mental Skills, she will be able to speak with the ghost of this skeleton and obtain the Legendary Treasure Map to help her earn the Treasure Hunter Achievement (Trophy). Raven's Eye Views in Venice's Outer City There are four Ravens in the Venice's Outer City. When Scarlett first arrives in the Outer City, she may or may not know the Raven's Eye Mental Skill, depending on what she chose to learn from Edmundo. In the Outer City, Nox can also teach her this Mental Skill. (Click on the thumbnail to enlarge the map.) The four Raven's views in Venice's Outer City are: Ravens_View_Outer_City_Backstreets Balcony.jpg|Elevated Balcony in the Backstreets Area Ravens_View_Outer_City_Trade_Center_Dock.jpg|Canal Dock in the trading Center Ravens_View_Outer_City_Bright_View.jpg|Bright View Landing in upper Trading Center Ravens_View_Outer_City_Garden.jpg|Garden next to Hood Wings hall in western Outer City * Backstreet Balcony - This landing forms a bridge over the Backstreets. There is plenty of treasure to be looted there. It can be reached either via a ladder from the rooftops or by entering the home and going up the inside stairs. * Trading Center Dock - This wooden dock to the canals from the Trading Center can provide Scarlett with an alternate way to circumvent the Guardsmen and get into the Trading Center. (She can see this Raven's View from any of the three bridges leading into the Trading Center.) * Bright View - This Raven allows Scarlett to spot a hidden balcony in the Trading Center overlooking the western Outer City. Visiting this spot (via a Nexus Portal) earns the Bright View Achievement. * Garden - This Raven show Scarlett an aerial view of the Garden in front of the Hooded Wings guildhall in the western Outer City. There is a sleeping Living Statue there (it won't come to life until later) and Lord Peter's Treasure is buried there. Raven's Eye Views in Venice's Inner City There are four Ravens in the Venice's Inner City. Each provides Scarlett with a unique view of some obscure location that requires some searching and special effort to reach (See list and images below.) Click on map to enlarge image. (Click on the thumbnail to enlarge the map.) The four Raven's Eye Views in Venice's Inner City are: Ravens_View_Inner_City_Tusker_Hideout.jpg|Tusker's Rooftop Hideout Ravens_View_Inner_City_Tavern_Balcony.jpg|Balcony above the Tavern Ravens_View_Inner_City_San_Courtyard.jpg|Hidden Courtyard behind San's Occult Shop Ravens_View_Inner_City_Sewer_Courtyard.jpg|Hidden Courtyard accessible only via Catacombs (Click on the slide show to select individual images.) * Tusker's Hideout - A Raven shows Scarlett a view of Tusker's hideout on the rooftops. Tusker will first be found in front of the Old Cathedral, but once Scarlett agrees to meet with him, he will wait at this hideout. * Tavern Balcony - A Raven shows Scarlett a view of a rooftop balcony above the Tavern. Scarlett can get here by climbing the stairs at the back of the Tavern, which also provides access to other rooftops. * San's Courtyard - This Raven allows Scarlett to spot a hidden courtyard behind San's shop of the occult. Scarlett will automatically get there later if she completes the lengthy Pale Hearts quest. The way here is via San's shop, through the back room and down the stairs. * Isolated Courtyard - This Raven allows Scarlett to spot a hidden courtyard that can only be reached via the Inner City Catacombs. Scarlett will be sent here as part of the Dubious Methods quest if she joins the Hooded Wings guild, otherwise the visit is optional. There is a Living Statue of a gargoyle on the wall here; it will contribute to the Pale Hearts quest later in the game, but it will not animate until Scarlett has raised her level and visited Africa later in the game. Raven's Eye Views in Venice's Arsenal District There are five Ravens in the Venice's Arsenal District. Each provides Scarlett with a unique view of some obscure location that requires some searching and special effort to reach. (Click on the thumbnail to enlarge the map.) (Click on either of the maps to enlarge it. One shows the location of Raven's views at the ground level, the other shows Raven's views in the upper areas of the District.) The five Raven's Eye Views in Venice's Arsenal District are: Ravens_View_Arsenal_Skullbreak_Tavern.jpg|The Skullbreak Tavern in Arsenal's heights Ravens_View_Arsenal_Dark_View.jpg|The obscure bridge of the Dark View Achievement Ravens_View_Arsenal_Old_Chimney.jpg|The Old Chimney entrance north of Skullbreak Tavern Ravens_View_Arsenal_Harbor_Entrance.jpg|Entryway to Harbor via Shipyards Ravens_View_Arsenal_Sewer.jpg|Sewer Drain near Ambrosial Lotus (Click on the slide show to select individual images.) * The Skullbreak Tavern - A Raven shows Scarlett a view of the Skullbreak Tavern, which is perched at the upper elevations of the Arsenal District. When Scarlett first enters the Arsenal District, this is among numerous hints that she should make her way up the stairs and visit this tavern, where Liora, Rebels, mine workers and Juma Tribesman await. * Old Chimney - From Largo's Administration Center, a Raven allows Scarlett to glimpse the entrance to the Old Chimney, where she will eventually have to go in her search for the Black Grimoire. * Dark View Bridge - A Raven shows Scarlett a view of a bridge spanning the district below the rickety wooden structure connecting the Administration center to the Skullbreak tavern area. Visiting that spot is optional, but leads to treasure and an Achievement (Trophy). See Dark Views Achievement for more details. * Harbor Entrance - This Raven shows Scarlett the entry path to the Harbor beyond the shipyard construction. She will eventually want to get to the Harbor to continue her adventures. * Sewer Drain - This Raven allows Scarlett to spot a simple sewer drain in the canal just below the entrance to the Ambrosial Lotus. Contrary to what you might think, Scarlett can't enter the Catacombs through this sewer (the true entrance is a door that requires a special key obtainable from Brother Johan.) I'm not sure why this view is included in the game. Raven's Eye Views in Venice's Harbor There are only two Ravens in Venice's Harbor. Each provides Scarlett with a unique view of some obscure location that requires some searching and special effort to reach. (Click on the thumbnail to enlarge the map.) The two Raven's Eye Views in Venice's Harbor are: (Click on the thumbnail to enlarge its image.) Ravens_View_Harbor_Signal_Fire.jpg|View from the top of the Lighthouse tower Ravens_View_Harbor_Skeleton.jpg|View where a Skeleton hides behind the crates * Lighthouse - A Raven shows Scarlett a view of the Harbor from the top of the Lighthouse tower. Scarlett may visit this as part of the optional Signal Fires quest for the Hooded Wings guild, or just to check out the treasure chest. * Cargo Crates - This view of a stack of wooden boxes may alert Scarlett that a Skeleton is lying behind them. Using The Whisper on it is neither edifying nor enriching, however. Raven's Eye Views in the Juma Tribal Lands There are four Ravens in the Juma Tribal Lands. Each provides Scarlett with a view of one of the entrances to the four Sacred Caves she will need to find and enter to complete her mission there. (Click on the thumbnail to enlarge the map.) The four Raven's Eye Views of the caves in the Juma Tribal Lands are: Ravens_View_Africa_Cave_Southern.jpg|The Entrance to the Sacred Cave in the Southern Basin Ravens_View_Africa_Cave_Bridge.jpg|The Entrance to the Sacred Cave near the Natural Bridge Ravens_View_Africa_Cave_Northern.jpg|The Entrance to the Sacred Cave in the Northern Basin Ravens_View_Africa_Cave_Tree.jpg|The Entrance to the Sacred Cave near the Tree of Life (Click on the slide show to select individual images.) Raven's Eye Views in the Doge's Palace There are only two Ravens in the Doge's Palace. Each provides Scarlett with a unique view of some obscure location that requires some searching and special effort to reach. The two Raven's Eye Views in the Palace are: Ravens_View_Palace_Gateway_Idol.jpg|View from balcony of Gateway Idol in the Palace Gardens Ravens_View_Palace_Treasure.jpg|View of lawn near Throne Room where a Treasure is Buried (Click on the slide show to select individual images.) * Garden Gateway Idol - A Raven shows Scarlett a view of the Palace Gardens, and the Gateway Idol within its maze of hedges. Scarlett will need to visit it to learn The Summoning to complete her mission in the Palace. * Buried Treasure - This Raven shows Scarlett a view of a plot of grass outside the Throne Room. A treasure is buried in this spot; Scarlett can dig it up as part of the Treasure Hunter Achievement (Trophy). Category:Mental Skill Category:Skills